


Il surfista e l'onda anomala.

by fraalways



Series: «Right next to you, Liam». (Ziam Mayne) [9]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M, skater!Zayn, surfer!liam
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraalways/pseuds/fraalways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« Dovresti smettere di raccontare tutte queste stronzate. Prima di tutto a te stesso e poi anche agli altri » disse dolcemente lo skater, con gli occhi fissi nei suoi. « Nella vita accadono cose che forse non vogliamo, cose che non riusciamo a controllare… Ma non è non affrontandole che si risolvono, Liam. Chiudi gli occhi ed immaginati per un attimo sulla tua tavola da surf, nel mezzo dell’oceano. Ci sei? Ecco, ora immagina l’arrivo di un’onda violenta, anomala forse. Cosa fai? Scappi oppure l’affronti? »<br/>« L’affronto, sono un surfista » rispose il biondo cenere.<br/>« Ecco, vedi? Vedi che lo sai anche da te qual è la cosa più giusta da fare? »</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il surfista e l'onda anomala.

A Sydney, quello era un sabato pomeriggio particolarmente caldo e soleggiato. La maggior parte della gente, dato il bel tempo, aveva optato per riversarsi nei dintorni del mare: c’era chi prendeva il sole e chi si concedeva un bagno; chi faceva una passeggiata sul bagnasciuga e chi sul lungomare; chi, sfruttando le onde, faceva surf nei tratti di spiaggia libera dagli stabilimenti balneari e chi osservava ammirato gli intrepidi che osavano sfidare l’immensità dell’oceano.

Dopo tutte quelle persone c’era Zayn, una sottospecie di emarginato sociale e nulla facente totale, i cui unici interessi erano il disegno, la musica e lo skateboarding. Con un paio di auricolari nelle orecchie, uno zaino nero sulle spalle magre e lo skateboard sotto i piedi, girava per la città senza alcuna meta. Macinava chilometri su chilometri in quella maniera, con esperienza e con le ruote che grattavano insistentemente l’asfalto, come se ci fosse nato con quella tavola sotto le piante dei piedi.

Sentendo l’acido lattico pizzicargli i muscoli delle gambe per la fatica, il moro fermò la sua corsa, per rilassarsi un po’. Sollevato lo skateboard da terra, scese fino alla spiaggia, dove si fermò, non prima di aver trovato un angolino di sabbia tutto per sé. Ci si lasciò cadere sopra, con lo zaino accanto, incrociando le gambe. Nelle tasche dei jeans cercò il suo pacchetto di sigarette, insieme all’accendino, e se ne infilò una in bocca. L’accese, ispirando profondamente e socchiudendo appena gli occhi. Poi alzò lo sguardo verso l’orizzonte: la linea sottile che separava acqua e cielo era lì, seppure molto poco nitida, quel giorno. Pian piano, lasciò che le sue pupille si avvicinassero sempre più alla riva e che si fermassero nel momento in cui iniziarono ad incrociare i surfisti che, quel pomeriggio, stavano facendo del loro meglio per domare le onde prodotte dal vento e dalle correnti marine. Tra quelli, uno in particolare riuscì a catturare la sua attenzione: si trattava di un ragazzo alto e – da quello che poteva vedere data la lontananza – piuttosto muscoloso, fasciato in una muta nera con qualche dettaglio rosso qua e là. Impiegò poco a comprendere che quel surfista fosse dotato di una maestria fuori dal comune, di quelle che ti portano a credere che sfidare le onde in quella maniera sia un vero e proprio gioco da ragazzi quando, in realtà, dietro ci sono anni ed anni di sacrifici e duri allenamenti. Lo osservò mentre _tagliava_ * e cavalcava le onde, con un sicurezza così spiazzante da mettere quasi paura. Proprio quando meno se lo aspettava, lo vide cadere in acqua, dopo essersi alzato sulla tavola con qualche istante di ritardo. Scattò subito sull’attenti, alzandosi in piedi e muovendo qualche passo preoccupato verso la riva, con il cuore che gli rimbombava prepotente nella gola. Rimase a fissare quella tavola da surf, senza più propietario, che veniva sballottata qua e là dall’onda ormai chiusa per quella che gli parve un’infinità di tempo. Si sarebbe volentieri buttato in acqua per correre in soccorso del surfista, se solo avesse saputo nuotare, e si tranquillizzò – tornando finalmente a respirare – quando la testa del ragazzo sbucò dall’acqua e le sue braccia si aggrapparono con forza alla tavola.

Quasi un’ora più tardi – ora in cui lo skater era rimasto lì, sulla spiaggia, a guardare il ragazzo che era riuscito ad attirare la sua attenzione – il surfista uscì dall’acqua: steso di pancia sulla tavola, si spinse con le braccia fino al punto in cui il livello del mare non superava il suo ginocchio. A quel punto, fissata la tavola sottobraccio, risalì pian piano fino alla riva. Si passò una mano tra i capelli bagnati e lucidi, portando indietro quelle scomode ciocche che gli si erano appiccicate alla fronte e camminando nella direzione in cui aveva abbandonato tutto quello che si era portato dietro per scendere in spiaggia.

Zayn, che non era minimamente a conoscenza di essersi seduto a poca distanza da dove il surfista aveva lasciato i suoi effetti personali, si meravigliò, sbarrando gli occhi ed irrigidendo tutti i muscoli della schiena, quando lo vide avanzare deciso e sicuro verso di lui e si ricompose solo quando quello virò appena alla sua destra, per poi accucciarsi davanti a qualcosa che, a primo impatto, non sembrava altro che un mucchio indistinto di stoffa. Solo dopo, con un’occhiata più approfondita, lo skater si accorse che non erano altro che una borsa a tracolla piuttosto grande, di un azzurro sbiadito e consumato, ed una maglietta a maniche corte bianca, appallottolata nel peggiore dei modi possibili e immaginabili – sua madre l’avrebbe linciato se mai si fosse azzardato a ridurre una maglietta in quello stato, poco ma sicuro.  

Dato che il surfista era tutto preso dagli affari suoi – tra cui staccare il _leash_ ** della tavola dalla sua caviglia – , il moro prese a guardarlo in maniera alquanto insistente, assicurando tutto quello che aveva già notato mentre l’altro si trovava ancora in acqua e scoprendo altro: era alto, parecchio alto, e decisamente più muscoloso di quello che poteva sembrare a vederlo da lontano; i suoi occhi erano di un marrone nocciola, mentre i suoi capelli, in quel momento alquanto scomposti, erano di un biondo cenere scuro che, però, poteva sembrare quasi un castano a seconda della luce a cui venivano sottoposti; sulle guance, così come sul mento, c’era un lieve accenno di barba sfatta da circa due giorni, tre al massimo.

Lo skater deglutì rumorosamente – e totalmente a vuoto – quando il surfista si slacciò la muta e iniziò a sfilarsela di dosso. Rimase però deluso quando quello la fermò ad altezza bacino, annodandosi le maniche intorno al corpo. Le sue pupille si persero con una facilità inaudita sul suo torso nudo, dove alcune piccole e birichine goccioline d’acqua scivolavano veloci verso il basso e s’incastravano, di tanto in tanto, tra i peli del suo petto. Per non parlare di quelle che riuscivano a superare il bordo della muta e arrivavano _chissà dove_. Si riscosse solo nel momento in cui tutto quel ben di Dio – perché lo era davvero e non l’avrebbe di certo negato – venne nascosto da un telo da spiaggia, con cui il surfista si asciugò prima di rimettersi la maglietta.

« Piacere, sono Liam ».

Il ragazzo si voltò verso Zayn, inforcando gli occhiali da sole con le lenti scure e a specchio.

« Eh? »

L’altro si strinse nelle spalle. « Mi hai tenuto gli occhi addosso fino a qualche istante fa, pensavo che sapere come mi chiamo potesse interessarti ».

Il moro, ancora seduto sulla sabbia, si morse la lingua per non rispondergli con qualcosa di molto simile ad un _“Avevi i miei occhi addosso anche mentre eri in acqua, ad essere sinceri, ma tu non te ne sei accorto”_ , che lo avrebbe certamente fatto passare per un allupato e nient’altro.

« Scusami, hai ragione » fece, scuotendo la testa, « Io sono Zayn ».

Liam accennò un sorriso, mettendo in mostra una fila di perfetti denti bianchi.

« È stato un vero piacere fare la tua conoscenza, Zayn » disse, fissandosi la borsa a tracolla su una spalla e la tavola da surf sottobraccio. Gli voltò poi le spalle, iniziando ad avviarsi verso la strada, senza attendere che l’altro rispondesse al suo saluto.

Lo skater lo fissò, completamente imbambolato per qualche secondo, prima di tornare in sé. Scosse la testa, si rialzò e, prendendo al volo zaino e skateboard, si affrettò a corrergli dietro.

« Ehi, aspetta! » gridò, arrancando sulla sabbia e sentendosi un tale imbecille perché incapace di camminare in maniera vagamente normale, come un qualunque essere umano dotato di un’intelligenza nella media.

« Vai sullo skate? » gli domandò Liam, una volta che l’altro fu al suo fianco.

« Sì… Più o meno da quando avevo una decina di anni ».

« E ora? Quanti ne hai? Di anni, intendo ».

« Ventuno ».

Ancora pochi minuti di camminata ed arrivarono davanti ad un vecchissimo e sgangheratissimo pick-up che Liam aprì, girando la chiave in senso orario nella serratura della portiera. Lanciò poi la tracolla sul sedile del passeggero e caricò la tavola da surf nel cassone. Per finire, si appoggiò alla fiancata del mezzo di trasporto ed incrociò le braccia al petto, in attesa che il moro dicesse qualcosa.

« Sei bravo molto bravo a surfare » fece quest’ultimo, dopo essersi guardato un po’ intorno con imbarazzo.

Il biondo cenere si accorse subito del rossore che aveva prepotentemente attaccato le guance del moro mentre diceva quella frase e ne sorrise, compiaciuto. Fondamentalmente, era carino il modo in cui era arrossito.

« Grazie ».

Anche Zayn gli sorrise di rimando, grattandosi appena la testa e pensando ad un modo per farlo smettere di sorridere. L’aveva fatto appena due volte e già aveva avuto la sensazione di essere in grado di sciogliersi come neve al sole. Per non parlare della bocca, completamente asciutta.

« Non vorrei sembrare un guastafeste » Liam raddrizzò gli occhiali da sole sul naso, « Ma devo scappare. È stato un piacere conoscerti, sul serio ».

« Anche per me lo è stato » farfugliò il moro. Lo guardò salire sul pick-up ed allacciarsi la cintura di sicurezza, incapace di togliergli gli occhi di dosso.

« Hai bisogno di un passaggio a casa? » gli chiese il surfista, visto che l’altro sembrava non voler smettere di tenere le sue iridi – di uno strana e assurda tonalità di marrone, tra l’altro – puntate su di lui.

« N-no… Grazie. Ho il mio skateboard e poi non abito molto lontano da qui ».

Liam si strinse nelle spalle. Girò poi la chiave nel quadro elettrico, mettendo in moto.

« Allora… Ci vediamo » e, ingranata la retromarcia, iniziò ad uscire dal parcheggio. Azzardò un ultimo e veloce sorriso prima di avviarsi verso la strada di casa.

« Ci vediamo » mormorò Zayn al vento. Nemmeno con una padellata ben assestata in testa si sarebbe ridotto ad essere così rincretinito, poco ma sicuro.

 

* * *

 

Il giorno seguente, Zayn tornò di nuovo in quel punto della spiaggia. Lo fece di proposito, con il chiaro intento di rivedere Liam e, perché no, scambiarci altre quattro parole. Camminò velocemente fino al punto in cui, il giorno prima, il biondo cenere aveva abbandonato la sua borsa a tracolla e, una volta lì, una strana sensazione prese a punzecchiargli le pareti dello stomaco: accanto agli effetti personali di Liam c’erano infatti anche quelli di qualcun altro. Subito il suo sguardo virò in direzione dell’oceano e quel fastidio aumentò esponenzialmente quando vide Liam in compagnia di un altro surfista, con cui sembrava essere parecchio in confidenza visto il modo in cui il biondo cenere lo ascoltava con attenzione ogni volta che quello parlava – le quali erano decisamente parecchie.

Il moro si sedette sulla sabbia, senza distogliere nemmeno per una frazione di secondo l’attenzione da quella scenetta a cui stava assistendo da lontano. E non l’abbandonò neanche quella sensazione allo stomaco, anzi: continuava ad aumentare sempre più e proprio non capiva cosa potesse essere. Possibile che fosse _geloso_ di quello che c’era tra Liam e l’altro surfista? Scosse la testa, accantonando quella possibilità: non poteva essere geloso di qualcuno con cui aveva parlato giusto per una decina di minuti il pomeriggio precedente, era fuori discussione.

« Ehi, sei sordo per caso? »

Zayn sobbalzò e si riscosse dai suoi pensieri. Una voce maschile – anche se piuttosto acuta rispetto ai normali standard – l’aveva appena richiamato. Si voltò nella sua direzione. Ci mise un po’ per mettere a fuoco il viso del proprietario per via della luce del sole alquanto accecante ma, quando ci riuscì, riconobbe in lui il ragazzo che stava facendo compagni a Liam fino a pochi istanti prima. Aveva una buona vista dopotutto e quello lo dimostrava chiaramente.

« Ci sento, ci sento, non ti preoccupare. Stavo solo… pensando » gli rispose.

L’altro si strinse nelle spalle e poggiò la tavola da surf sulla sabbia, poi ci si sedette sopra, per non sporcarsi la muta ancora bagnata. Una sua mano si infilò tra i capelli castani, mentre i suoi occhi azzurri saettavano curiosi lungo tutta la figura di Zayn.

« E a cosa stavi pensando si può sapere? »

Lo skater arricciò le labbra, infastidito da quella domanda. Ed anche dai continui sguardi che quello continuava a lanciargli in attesa di ricevere una sua risposta.

« Ai fatti miei ».

Ci furono un paio di minuti di silenzio, poi il surfista sconosciuto riprese a parlare.

« Bravo, vero? » commentò, con gli occhi fissi sulla figura di Liam che ancora si stava dando da fare per cavalcare le onde all’orizzonte.

« Non me ne intendo di surf, ma sembra di sì ».

« È tagliato per fare quello che fa. Ha sempre dimostrato di saperci fare con una tavola da surf sotto i piedi, fin dalla prima volta in cui ha provato ».

Zayn annuì, pensando a cosa gli aveva appena rivelato l’altro. « Vi conoscete da molto? »

« Da quando siamo nati, praticamente » rispose quello. « Anche se non siamo andati sempre d’accordo, anzi – si interruppe un attimo per concedersi una breve risatina – … Insomma, io sono rumoroso, chiacchierone, rompiscatole e chi più ne ha più ne metta, mentre lui è pacato, riflessivo e tranquillo. Beh, direi che puoi ben capire da te che erano proprio le differenze abissali tra i nostri caratteri e i nostri modi di fare a metterci sempre in continuo contrasto tra noi ».

« E poi? Come avete fatto a diventare amici? »

« E poi siamo cresciuti entrambi, gli angoli troppo spigolosi dei nostri caratteri sono stati smussati e abbiamo capito che potevamo aiutarci a vicenda là dove ci mancava quella caratteristica che l’altro, invece, aveva ».

Il moro sorrise, perché la storia – seppure breve – di come era nata la loro amicizia era un qualcosa di bello e di puro. Per non parlare dello splendido tono di voce che il ragazzo aveva tenuto per tutto il racconto, dal quale trapelava quanto si volessero bene.

« Ma, dimmi un po’ di te… Come ti chiami? » gli domandò il surfista di cui ancora non conosceva nulla, se non il fatto che fosse amico di Liam.

« Zayn ».

« Piacere Zayn. Io mi chiamo Louis » e, dopo aver controllato che la sua mano destra non fosse bagnata o sporca di sabbia, gliela porse gentilmente. Lo skater la strinse con enfasi, un attimo prima che l’altro saltasse in aria come se fosse rimasto scottato da quel contatto tra i loro palmi.

« Oddio! L’hai visto? Dimmi di sì, ti prego! Dimmi di sì! Hai visto il modo favoloso in cui Liam ha appena tagliato quell’onda ormai chiusa? » strillò entusiasta Louis.

« Ti stavo stringendo la mano… Non posso averlo visto ».

Il volto del castano, a quelle parole, si rabbuiò per un brevissimo istante, per poi ritornare di nuovo sereno. « Hai ragione, scusa. È che è stato davvero formidabile – come sempre, del resto – ed io mi sono lasciato trascinare forse un po’ troppo dall’entusiasmo, come mio solito ».

Zayn ridacchiò: era proprio un tipo alla mano, quel Louis. Ed anche rumoroso e chiacchierone, come lui stesso aveva detto di sé appena qualche minuto prima.

« Mmh… » Louis riprese posto a sedere sulla tavola da surf, visto che la sua muta non aveva ancora preso in considerazione l’idea di iniziare ad asciugarsi, « … Raccontami un po’ di te, avanti ».

Il moro si strinse nelle spalle. « Non credo di essere un tipo molto interessante… »

« Sì che lo sei, non dire il contrario! »

« Ne dubito, sinceramente ».

« Tutti siamo interessanti a nostro modo, Zayn! » e gli diede appena di gomito per spronarlo a parlare.

Lo skater ci pensò un po’ su, visto che non era abituato a parlare di sé per via della sua introversione e della sua riservatezza nei confronti del mondo intero. Senza contare che descriversi era una questione piuttosto complicata, soprattutto se vista dall’interno.

« Beh… Ho ventun anni, vado sullo skateboard da quando ne avevo all’incirca dieci – guardò per un attimo la tavola abbandonata al suo fianco – e parlare di me è una cosa che non mi piace perché mi mette terribilmente a disagio ».

« Vedi che qualcosa su di te l’hai detta? »

« Ah, e mi piace anche disegnare » aggiunse poi Zayn, ancora tutto preso dalla descrizione di se stesso.

« Disegni? Sul serio? Mi faresti un ritratto? »

Il moro stava per rispondergli, ma venne interrotto da una voce conosciuta, anche se non da troppo tempo.

« Louis, hai finito di importunare questo povero ragazzo con la tua lingua lunga? » fece Liam divertito, mentre poggiava sulla sabbia la sua tavola da surf.

Zayn lo guardò per qualche istante, in totale ammirazione. Poi si riscosse e gli sorrise, contento che li avesse finalmente degnati della sua compagnia.

« Ehi, guarda che non stavo importunando nessuno io! »

« Sì, certo! » esclamò il biondo cenere, coprendosi la testa con l’asciugamano e frizionandosi i capelli con forza, « Si vede dall’espressione di Zayn che non lo stavi importunando! »

« Perché che faccia ho? » saltò su quest’ultimo.

« La faccia di qualcuno che è appena stato messo alle strette da quel cretino del mio amico e che sta cercando in tutti i modi un appiglio per uscirne! »

« Non credevo si vedesse così tanto » mormorò piano lo skater, grattandosi la nuca in imbarazzo.

Louis contrasse le labbra in un’espressione dispiaciuta. « Scusami Zayn, non era mia intenzione metterti così in difficoltà ».

« Ah-ah! Allora lo ammetti che lo stavi importunando, eh? » s’intromise di nuovo nel discorso Liam, continuando a sostenere fermamente la sua teoria su quello che stava facendo Louis prima del suo arrivo.

« Non lo chiamerei _‘importunare’_ , ad essere onesto. Direi che è più un _‘farsi gli affari altrui’_ ».

« Ok, allora – il biondo cenere si schiarì la voce prima di procedere – invece di farti gli affari altrui, sistemati che è ora di andare ».

« Agli ordini, _daddy_! » lo prese in giro il castano, guadagnandosi una risata divertita da Zayn ed un’occhiataccia dall’amico.

Una volta pronti, Liam e Louis si avviarono con tutta la calma del mondo verso il parcheggio. Il moro li seguì in silenzio, rimanendo giusto qualche passo dietro di loro, cercando tra i mille e più pensieri che gli frullavano in testa una buona idea per iniziare un discorso con i due. Sfortunatamente però, non trovò nulla di interessante e si ritrovò a guardare i due che caricavano le tavole da surf nel cassone del pick-up e salivano a bordo di quest’ultimo restando con la bocca completamente sigillata.

« Sai Zayn… » disse Louis, subito dopo che Liam ebbe girato la chiave nel quadro elettrico del loro mezzo di trasporto, « … Dovresti venire con noi alla festa di questa sera. Ti va? »

Il biondo cenere guardò sorpreso il castano. Che l’amico invitasse Zayn alla festa – quella festa! – proprio non se lo aspettava.

« Io… Io… Boh, non lo so… »

« Beh, noi alle 10.00 passiamo di qui. Se hai voglia di unirti a noi, fatti trovare sul ciglio della strada ».

 

* * *

 

Mancavano ancora più di cinque minuti alle 10.00 e Zayn già si trovava sul ciglio della strada, proprio come gli aveva detto Louis soltanto poche ore prima. Si sedette sul piccolo muretto poco distante, i piedi a penzoloni a pochi centimetri da terra, e si sistemò la giacca di pelle sulle spalle, alzandone il colletto per ripararsi al meglio dall’arietta fresca che tirava quella sera. Preso fuori dalla tasca dei jeans il cellulare, occupò il restante tempo d’attesa con uno degli stupidi giochini installati su di esso, fino a quando non sopraggiunse un vecchio e sgangherato pick-up – che ormai aveva imparato a riconoscere – che strombazzava e che faceva gli abbaglianti. Dopo che quello ebbe accostato sul lato del marciapiede, si mise in piedi e si avvicinò velocemente alla portiera posteriore ma, prima che potesse anche solo pensare di aprirla, Louis scese giù dal sedile anteriore e gli tagliò la strada, fregandogli così il posto in cui lui stava andando a sedersi.

« Forza, Zayn. Sali in macchina ».

Il moro, timido, aprì la portiera anteriore e salì sul pick-up. Allacciò la cintura di sicurezza e, solo dopo averlo fatto, si voltò verso Liam.

« Ciao » lo salutò con un filo di voce.

« Ciao » rispose il biondo cenere. Sulle labbra aveva un sorriso decisamente amichevole.

Si scambiarono un breve e silenzioso sguardo, occhi contro occhi. Poi il castano, dal sedile posteriore, interruppe quel momento tutto loro.

« Allora, andiamo? Sono sicuro che gli altri ci stanno già aspettando ».

« Gli-gli altri? » mormorò Zayn, confuso.

« Due nostri amici » spiegò Louis. « Sono tipi simpatici, ti troverai bene in loro compagnia ».

Il moro annuì, prima di abbassare lo sguardo sulle proprie mani, incrociate in grembo, e tenere quello che poteva essere definito un religioso silenzio per tutto il tragitto. L’unica cosa che si concesse fu lanciare, per un paio di volte, delle rapide occhiate verso Liam, per osservare il suo profilo, per osservare il modo in cui le sue dita si chiudevano intorno al volante e alla leva del cambio – cercando di rinchiudere _un determinato tipo di pensieri_ in un angolo remoto del suo cervello – , per osservare la sua espressione concentrata sulla guida e sulla strada.

Arrivarono, circa una ventina di minuti più tardi, a destinazione. Tutti e tre scesero dalla macchina e quando Zayn vide l’insegna del locale che ospitava la festa brillare sopra la sua testa si sentì terribilmente a disagio e si pentì di aver accettato l’invito di Louis: quello era un luogo frequentato da surfisti, dove non si parlava d’altro se non di tavole da surf e onde, stando a quanto che si vociferava in giro. Come lo avrebbe impegnato il suo tempo di permanenza lì, se le voci erano vere dalla prima all’ultima parola?

Il castano passò un braccio sulle spalle del moro. « C’è qualcosa che non va? »

« No, tutto ok » rispose lo skater. Tossicchiò, cercando velocemente di mascherare la sua sensazione di disagio, in modo che gli altri non la percepissero.

« Bene. Allora entriamo no? » e, dopo che Louis ebbe passato un braccio intorno alla vita del biondo cenere – non poteva metterglielo sulle spalle, essendo più basso di lui non ci sarebbe mai arrivato – guidò entrambi verso l’entrata.

Varcata la soglia, furono investiti da luci soffuse e da un volume di musica accettabile, dato che era ancora presto perché venisse alzato fino all’inverosimile.

« Ora che siamo dentro che facciamo? » domandò Liam.

« Cerchiamo gli altri prima che il locale si riempia troppo » suggerì Louis. Poi attraversò quella che doveva essere la pista da ballo, raggiungendo l’altra estremità in un batter d’occhio.

Zayn e Liam, dopo essersi guardati per un istante, si affrettarono a seguirlo per non perderlo di vista, dato che il castano sgusciava velocemente tra tutte le persone che incontrava sul suo cammino. Quando si fermò, poggiandosi con la schiena ad una colonna del locale, il moro ed il biondo cenere ringraziarono il cielo, sia perché stanchi di rincorrerlo a destra e a manca e sia perché si ritrovarono davanti anche ad altri due ragazzi, di cui Zayn ancora non conosceva l’identità ma che, stando a quello che gli diceva la testa, dovevano essere gli amici di Liam e Louis, quelli a cui il castano aveva accennato poco prima in macchina.

« Ehi, ragazzi! Finalmente siete arrivati! » li salutò entusiasta il ragazzo riccio, seduto sul bracciolo del divanetto, facendo un debole cenno della mano nella loro direzione.

« Ehi, Harry! » rispose Liam, « E ciao anche a voi, Niall e Bethany ».

Il moro voltò la testa nella direzione in cui quello accanto a lui stava guardando, accorgendosi solo in quel momento che, di fianco al biondino, c’era anche una ragazza. Era quasi totalmente in penombra, per quello non aveva notato la sua presenza fin da subito.

« Harry, Niall, Bethany… » Louis prese parola, staccandosi dalla colonna contro cui era poggiato e buttandosi a peso morto sul divanetto accanto al riccio, « … Lui è Zayn, un nostro nuovo amico ».

Quest’ultimo, dopo essere stato tirato in causa, fece un passo avanti e si presentò a sua volta, porgendo la mano destra prima al riccio e poi al biondino. Stava per fare la stessa cosa anche con la ragazza, quando quella si alzò in piedi, rivelando quello che la penombra ancora stava nascondendo: le mancava un braccio***, il sinistro precisamente, e la mascella di Zayn per poco non cadde a terra per via dello shock causato da tale scoperta. Tentò poi subito di ricomporsi e di non fissare il moncherino della ragazza – sapeva non fosse buona educazione farlo – , mentre quella scoppiava a ridere della sua reazione.

« Tutti che aprono la bocca, quando si accorgono che non ho un braccio » sdrammatizzò Bethany con allegria, « Comunque, sono felice di fare la tua conoscenza, Zayn » e gli porse la mano destra, che il moro strinse energicamente.

« Co-com’è successo? » articolò poi, facendo un cenno verso la parte del corpo mancante della ragazza. Si pentì però subito di quella scomoda domanda che aveva posto.

« Avevo tredici anni, stavo facendo surf ed uno squalo bianco mi ha attaccato. È un miracolo che io sia riuscita a sopravvivere, a detta dei medici » raccontò Bethany e poi accennò un sorriso.

Zayn sorrise a sua volta, grato alla ragazza sia perché non se l’era presa per quel suo essere invadente e gli aveva raccontato l’accaduto, sia perché il suo tono di voce, per niente rancoroso nei confronti di quello che le era successo – aveva senz’altro imparato ad accettare quello che le era accaduto – , era riuscito a trasmetergli una marea di infinite sensazioni, tutte terribilmente positive.

« Ora raccontaci un po’ di te… Fai surf pure tu? »

« No, io no. Io… ho paura dell’acqua, ecco ».

Calò un silenzio assordante, per un attimo.

« E allora cosa ti piace fare? » domandò a quel punto Harry, incuriosito.

Il moro stava per aprire bocca, ma venne preceduto da Liam che rispose al posto suo. « Skateboard. Va sullo skateboard ».

« Vai sullo skatboard? Davvero? » saltò su a quel punto Niall, letteralmente stupito e sprizzante di gioia per via della scoperta appena fatta.

Zayn smise di fissare il biondo cenere – lo stava facendo da quando lui aveva risposto al posto suo – e sbatté due volte le palpebre, facendo fluttuare le lunghe e folte ciglia nere. « Faccio skateboarding da quando avevo dieci anni. All’inizio era tutto un gioco, un farsi bello davanti agli amichetti perché _“Io so andare sullo skate meglio di te”_ … Poi ho capito che andare sullo skateboard mi rilassava, mi faceva stare bene con me stesso, mi estraniava dal mondo ed è diventata una vera e propria passione, rimanendo prima di tutto un divertimento, che è sempre la cosa più importante ».

Rimasero tutti senza parole per un istante. Poi il riccio prese nuovamente la parole.

« Wow » fu il suo primo commento, « Credo che quello che hai appena detto, Zayn, valga anche per noi e per il surf ».

Gli altri annuirono alle sue parole, per dimostrare di essere d’accordo con quello che Harry aveva appena detto.

« Beh… Mi fa piacere » balbettò lo skater, decisamente in imbarazzo.

E fu proprio Liam a toglierlo dall’imbarazzo, proponendo di buttarsi in pista e ballare, visto che il locale aveva ormai cominciato a riempirsi di gente e che il volume della musica aveva iniziato ad alzarsi progressivamente. Tutti lo appoggiarono subito, fatta eccezione per Zayn che piegò la testa verso il basso e portò entrambe le braccia dietro la schiena.

« Che fai? Tu non vieni? »

Il moro si dondolò sui talloni, indeciso sul da farsi.

« Zayn? Vieni o no? »

Occhi neri si piantarono dritti in quelli castani. « Penso mi prenderò qualcosa da bere e vi guarderò seduto da qualche parte del locale. Ballare non è una cosa che fa per me, ad essere sinceri ».

Il biondo cenere si strinse nelle spalle. « D’accordo, come preferisci » e poi gli diede le spalle per raggiungere gli altri che, a pochi passi di distanza, lo stavano attendendo. Qualche istante dopo, però, fece dietrofront e prese lo skater per un polso, trascinandolo nella direzione del bar.

« Liam, cosa stai facendo? Non devi rinunciare alla compagnia dei tuoi amici per me! » esclamò Zayn, sorpreso del repentino cambio di decisione a cui aveva appena assistito.

L’altro non disse nulla finché i due non si trovarono seduti su due degli sgabelli alti del bar. « Se proprio vogliamo dirla, nemmeno a me piace poi così tanto ballare. Lo faccio solo per non sentirmi troppo escluso quando ci ritroviamo qui tutti insieme, nient’altro » confessò, mentre il barista porgeva loro le birre in bottiglia che avevano ordinato poco prima.

« Non dovresti fare una cosa che non ti piace solo per paura di sentirti escluso » gli fece notare Zayn, con un sorrisino gentile appena accennato sulle labbra, « Sono certo che i tuoi amici capirebbero se tu dicessi loro che non ti piace ballare ».

Liam non rispose, ma bevve un sorso della sua birra e il moro lo imitò.

« Ti facevo più tipo da questo genere di cose, comunque » commentò poi, quando le sue labbra si staccarono dolcemente dal collo della bottiglia.

« Sul serio? »

« Sul serio. Insomma, quasi tutti i surfisti di Sydney amano scatenarsi in pista quasi quanto stare in piedi su una tavola da surf a tagliare un paio di onde. Tu sei diverso. In senso buono, ovviamente ».

« Beh… Anche tu sei diverso dal resto degli skater che ho conosciuto, sai? »

« Ne hai conosciuti altri? »

« Non sarai né il primo né l’ultimo, Zayn. Ogni tanto capita anche a me di conoscere qualcuno che non condivide i miei stessi interessi, sai? »

« E sentiamo… » Zayn si raddrizzò sullo sgabello, concentrando tutta l’attenzione sul biondo cenere – come se poi fosse una cosa difficile da fare, visto quando quello era carino – e sulle sue parole, « Che avrei di diverso dagli altri skater che hai avuto l’opportunità di conoscere? »

« Non frequenti solo quelli della tua cerchia ».

« La mia cerchia? Cosa stai dicendo, Liam? »

« Voi skaters fate sempre gruppo, di solito, e frequentate solo altri skaters. Non vi aprite mai ad altra gente che ha altre, diciamo così, caratteristiche… Per non parlare del fatto che siete diffidenti nei confronti di chiunque non abbia una tavole con quattro rotelle sotto ai piedi, che è una buona percentuale della popolazione mondiale, direi ».

« Non puoi farcene una colpa se facciamo gruppo, quando sei circondato dai tuoi amici surfisti! » gli rammentò il moro a quel punto, indicando con un leggerissimo cenno della testa Louis, Harry, Niall e Bethany che si stavano scatenando in pista.

« Non mi permetterei mai di farvene una colpa, Zayn! E poi non direi proprio che io sia circondato dai miei amici surfisti in questo preciso momento, considerando che sono qui, seduto al bancone del bar, a parlare con te ».

« Siamo comunque in un locale di surfisti, vorrei fartelo presente ».

« Touchéé » ridacchiò Liam, alzando le mani e socchiudendo appena gli occhi.

Lo skater sorrise divertito, alzando la bottiglia in aria. « Alle eccezioni che confermano la regola, allora » propose, senza smettere di sorridere.

« Cosa?! » fece confuso Liam.

« Noi due, surfista, siamo diversi dagli altri. Siamo l’eccezione che conferma la regola, segui il mio ragionamento? »

Il biondo cenere annuì. « Alle eccezioni che confermano la regola » disse a sua volta, alzando la birra e facendo tintinnare il vetro della bottiglia contro quello di quella di Zayn.

Non appena i due ragazzi ebbero terminato il loro brindisi, Bethany apparve da dietro le spalle di Liam.

« Non vieni a ballare con noi? » chiese, poggiando la sua mano sull’avambraccio del surfista e rivolgendo uno sguardo di sottecchi allo skater che, sentendosi lievemente a disagio, cambiò posizione sullo sgabello.

« Io… Non mi va di ballare, Beth » le rispose il biondo cenere. Scacciò poi via la mano della bionda, senza troppa gentilezza.

« Dai, Liam… Ti prego! »

« Ehi, Liam » Zayn si sporse verso di lui, mettendogli una mano sul polso, « Non devi rinunciare alla compagnia dei tuoi amici per colpa mia. Vai pure con loro, io posso cavarmela anche da solo ».

« Hai sentito? Vieni, dai! » insistette Bethany, ancora una volta.

Il surfista si alzò in piedi e lisciò le pieghe che i jeans avevano preso stando a sedere con i palmi delle mani. « Ok » mormorò, « Ma chiederò a Louis di venire a farti compagnia, non voglio che tu rimanga qua da solo ».

Sulla bocca della bionda si formò un sorriso, che si trasformò in un ghigno – interpretabile solamente in malo modo – non appena si voltò verso lo skater. Quest’ultimo non comprese subito il significato del gesto ma, quando accadde, si affrettò a ricambiarlo con la stessa moneta, prima che i due si disperdessero tra la gente presente in pista.

Zayn, rimasto solo, bevve un nuovo sorso di birra, che per poco non gli andò di traverso l’attimo dopo aver ricevuto un’amichevole pacca sulla spalla da Louis che, come gli aveva detto Liam, sarebbe venuto a tenergli compagnia.

« Sei matto?! » borbottò.

« Che cosa c’è? Che ho fatto? » fece il castano, sedendosi sullo sgabello che era stato del biondo cenere. Si voltò poi verso il barista ed ordinò qualcosa che lo skater non capì a causa della musica che già iniziava ad essere troppo alta.

« Mi hai quasi fatto andare di traverso la birra, ecco che c’è! »

« Oh, avanti… Cosa vuoi che sia! E poi dovrei essere io a chiederti cosa c’è, visto che Liam mi ha mandato qui per farti da balia ».

Il barista poggiò un bicchiere, pieno di ghiaccio e liquido giallo, accanto al gomito di Louis, poi tornò alle sue faccende, tra le quali servire gli altri clienti, buttare via le bottiglie di alcolici vuote e mettere a lavare i bicchieri sporchi e abbandonati sul bancone.

« Io non gli ho chiesto niente, ha fatto tutto da solo » specificò Zayn, guardando le due dita di birra rimanenti nella sua bottiglia – le altre dov’erano finite? Sicuramente la bottiglia doveva essere bucata, perché lui non ricordava proprio di averle bevute.

Il surfista sorseggiò un po’ del suo cocktail, mentre pensava a chissà cosa nella sua testa. Dopodiché si voltò verso lo skater, con lo sguardo di chi aveva appena avuto l’intuizione del secolo.

« Gli piaci » decretò, così velocemente che il moro dubitò addirittura del fatto che avesse aperto bocca e addirittura parlato.

« Cosa?! »

« Gli piaci, Zayn. Ecco perché mi ha mandato qui. Gli piaci e non vuole che qualcuno, vedendoti qui tutto solo, possa offrirti da bere per attaccare bottone con te ».

« Credo tu stia sbagliando, Louis, e… »

« L’avrei creduto anche io se solo Liam non avesse lo sguardo puntato su di noi, anzi… _Su di te_ » lo interruppe prontamente il castano, con gli occhi fissi oltre le spalle dello skater.

A quelle parole, Zayn si voltò giusto in tempo per sorprendere il biondo cenere ad osservarlo, prima che quello spostasse le sue iridi altrove, in evidente imbarazzo.

« Stava solo controllando che tu fossi arrivato a destinazione. E poi Liam è senza dubbio interessato a Bethany, non a me » disse poi, anche se in cuor suo sperava che le parole di Louis fossero lo specchio della realtà.

« Certo, giusto. Sto ballando con la persona alla quale sono interessato però, nel frattempo, tengo gli occhi puntati su qualcun altro che si trova quasi dall’altra parte del locale e verso cui non provo alcun interesse. Tutti si comportano in questa maniera al mondo, no? »

Zayn sbuffò, roteando gli occhi. Tutto quello che non voleva fare era alimentare corpo e mente con false speranze e, da quello che sembrava, Louis questo non l’aveva proprio afferrato.

« Senti, facciamo una cosa » il surfista si alzò in piedi, poggiando il bicchiere – già vuoto per più della metà – sul bancone, « Proverò a baciarti, per toglierci ogni dubbio. Se Liam rimane lì dov’è, vorrà dire che hai ragione tu e che non gli interessi; al contrario, ho ragione io. Ci stai? »

« Ma sei scemo? Io non voglio baciarti! »

« Tranquillo, skater. Se ho ragione – il che è senza dubbio così – e conosco bene il mio amico, sarà qui ancora prima che io ci abbia anche solo lontanamente provato. E poi nemmeno io muoio dalla voglia di baciarti, se proprio vogliamo dirla tutta ».

Non vedendo altre alternative davanti a sé, il moro accettò quello che il surfista gli stava proponendo. Quest’ultimo piantò lo sguardo azzurro nel suo nero e avanzò piano, fino a che non si ritrovò in piedi tra le sue gambe leggermente divaricate. Poggiò le mani sulle sue ginocchia, dopodiché iniziò ad avvicinare i loro visi. Zayn chiuse gli occhi quando si rese conto che faticava a mettere a fuoco i lineamenti di Louis a causa della vicinanza, sperando che Liam li interrompesse il prima possibile. Non lo voleva baciare il castano – non che quello non fosse un bel ragazzo, eh – perché, fondamentalmente, non rientrava nei suoi interessi.

« Zayn, posso parlarti un attimo? »

La voce di Liam li interruppe proprio quando Louis si trovava a pochi centimetri dalle sue labbra e lo skater tirò un sospiro di sollievo. Il surfista con cui si era intrattenuto fino a quel momento, invece, indietreggiò e tossì, fingendo imbarazzo per quello a cui l’altro, con il suo intervento, aveva messo fine.

« Sì, va bene » borbottò Zayn, dopodiché si affrettò a seguire il biondo cenere, non senza aver prima visto il sorriso compiaciuto disegnato sulle labbra di Louis che sembrava tanto dirgli _“Te l’avevo detto”_. Non sarebbe riuscito ad evitarlo nemmeno se avesse voluto, ad essere onesti.

Liam fermò la sua marcia solo quando trovò un angolo un po’ appartato.

« Ti interessa Louis? » domandò a bruciapelo, una volta che l’altro l’ebbe raggiunto.

Zayn ispirò profondamente prima di rispondere, lasciando che il suo sguardo scivolsasse lungo tutta la figura del biondo cenere. I suoi occhi catturarono subito la leggera macchia di rossetto – dello stesso colore di quello sulle labbra di Bethany – che c’era sul colletto della sua maglia.

« E tu che mi dici? Sei interessato a Bethany? »

Aggrottando la fronte ed incrociando le braccia al petto, il surfista parlò di nuovo. « Non si risponde ad una domanda con un’altra domanda, non te l’hanno insegnato? »

Lo skater si passò una mano sul volto, scuotendo la testa. « Non mi interessa Louis » disse poi, guardando l’altro dritto negli occhi, e non poté fare a meno di notare l’espressione compiaciuta di Liam dopo la sua risposta.

Il biondo cenere mosse un passo verso di lui, poi un altro ed un altro ancora. Il moro, a causa della loro vicinanza, sentì il suo fiato – che sapeva di birra e di gomma da masticare alla menta – accarezzargli delicatamente le guance.

« È arrivato il tuo turno di rispondere alla mia domanda, adesso » gli ricordò Zayn, incapace di distogliere l’attenzione da quella macchia di rossetto. In un certo senso, era come se bruciasse, quella macchia.

L’altro non disse nulla, limitandosi a piegare appena il capo verso la sua destra. Lo skater si rese conto di come il surfista si mordicchiava il labbro inferiore con i denti bianchi, così come si rese conto delle sue reali intenzioni, e chiuse gli occhi, in attesa di essere baciato, questa volta volendolo anche lui stesso.

« Liam! Liam! »

Spalancò gli occhi, incredulo, muovendo qualche passo all’indietro: Harry li aveva appena interrotti, arrivando proprio nel momento più sbagliato di tutti.

« Louis ha appena trovato da dire con un tizio, meglio portarlo via di qui il prima possibile! »

Tirò un sospirò seccato, il biondo cenere, prima di lasciare Zayn con nient’altro che un sorriso di scuse e seguire il riccio.

Il moro, con il cuore che gli martellava schifosamente nel petto e le ginocchia molli, raggiunse il muro a fatica e poi ci si appoggiò contro con la schiena. C’era rimasto male, sia per l’interruzione di Harry, che per la reazione di Liam, il quale l’aveva lasciato lì senza pensarci due volte. Beh, del resto lui e Louis erano amici di vecchia data, non poteva di certo aspettarsi qualcosa di diverso. Avrebbe fatto la stessa cosa anche lui, se si fosse trovato nei suoi panni – e se avesse avuto davvero un amico a cui teneva in quella maniera. In compenso, poteva sempre consolarsi con la consapevolezza che Liam non fosse interessato a Bethany. Perché, se invece di dare una risposta alla sua domanda, l’aveva quasi baciato, voleva dire che la ragazza non gli interessava, giusto?

 

* * *

 

Un tuono prepotente, poi iniziò a piovere. Zayn imprecò, mentre gocce sempre più grosse gli picchiettavano sulle spalle. Sua madre, appena qualche ora prima, l’aveva avvertito che sarebbe venuto a piovere ma lui, intrepido, non l’aveva ascoltata ed era comunque uscito di casa con il suo skateboard – e senza ombrello, ovviamente.

Continuò a spingersi il più forte possibile con la gamba destra – gli doleva così tanto per lo sforzo, che se la sarebbe volentieri staccata dal resto del corpo per smettere di sentir male – per cercare di arrivare a casa il prima possibile e anche il meno bagnato possibile. Fu però costretto a fermarsi sotto la tettoia di quella che era una palestra quando la pioggia divenne così fitta ed insistente da rendere impossibile vedere oltre il proprio naso. “ _Alla faccia della pioggia”_ , pensò, “ _questo è un diluvio in piena regola”_. Si appoggiò con la schiena al muro dell’edificio e spostò i capelli umidicci dalla fronte, per poi sospirare. Chissà quanto avrebbe dovuto attendere lì, come uno stupido, prima di poter tornare a casa.

« Zayn! Che ci fai qui fuori con questo tempaccio? »

Si voltò nella direzione verso cui proveniva la voce e, non appena vide Niall sulla porta della palestra, sorrise spontaneamente. Era bello vedere una faccia conosciuta.

« Sto aspettando che finisca di piovere ».

« Vieni dentro ad attendere, così nel frattempo ti dai un’asciugata ».

Lo skater non se lo fece ripetere due volte ed entrò nell’edificio al seguito del biondo. Strisciò per due volte i piedi sul riquadro di moquette marroncina posto all’entrata, mentre Niall s’infilava dietro al bancone nell’angolo. Alle sue spalle c’era un vetro e, oltre il vetro, c’erano attrezzi da palestra e della gente che li stava utilizzando.

« È tua? » domandò Zayn, incuriosito.

« Dei miei genitori » precisò Niall, sedendosi, « Io ci lavoro e basta, in attesa di trovare un impiego migliore ».

Il moro annuì, senza dire altro. Poi, il suo sguardo si perse oltre il vetro.

« Puoi andare di là, se vuoi, oppure puoi sederti qui accanto a me – Niall picchò due volte sullo sgabello accanto al suo con il palmo aperto – e aspettare che smetta di piovere. Come preferisci ».

Zayn, senza alcun ombra di indecisione, scelse la seconda opzione. Era pigro e la palestra non era proprio una cosa per lui. Prese posto accanto al biondo, che nel frattempo stava digitando qualcosa al computer. Le sue dita pigiavano freneticamente sui tasti, mentre i suoi occhi erano fissi sul monitor. Anche Zayn sapeva farlo, gliel’avevano insegnato a scuola, durante un corso facoltativo di dattilografia – uno dei più stupidi e inutili che avesse mai scelto di frequentare durante i suoi studi.

« Ascolta, Niall, avrei bisogno di... Oh, ciao Zayn! »

Liam aveva appena attraversato la porta che divideva la palestra dalla saletta in cui si trovavano lo skater e il biondo. Aveva un asciugamano bianco e un paio di cuffie – collegate ad un piccolo iPod shuffle grigio, pinzato al bordo dei suoi pantaloncini – intorno al collo, una bottiglietta d’acqua quasi vuota in una mano ed un foglio nell’altra. Il suo viso era accaldato e la sua fronte imperlata di sudore.

« Di...? »

« Di rivedere la mia scheda d’allenamento. Sai dov’e Mark? Di là non l’ho visto ».

« È andato via una decina di minuti fa, Liam. E ha detto che non sarà di ritorno prima di un paio d’ore. Aveva un appuntamento dal dentista, se non ho capito male ».

Il biondo cenere si strinse nelle spalle. « Sarà per la prossima volta, allora » commentò. Poi si voltò verso Zayn e « Tu che ci fai qui? » chiese.

Quest’ultimo, colto completamente alla sprovvista da quella domanda, boccheggiò come un pesce fuor d’acqua prima di spiegare il motivo per cui si trovasse lì.  Dopodiché, Liam girò i tacchi per tornare ad allenarsi. Si bloccò però sulla porta, con la mano sul pomello della maniglia, e si voltò di nuovo verso i due dietro al bancone.

« Ti va di venire dentro, Zayn? Potresti farmi compagnia mentre finisco di allenarmi ».

Il moro arrossì imbarazzato – proprio non se l’aspettava una proposta del genere – e ci pensò un attimo su, prima di accettare. Si alzò dallo sgabello e si affrettò a seguire il biondo cenere. Nessuno dei due si accorse del sorrisino malizioso che si formò sulle labbra di Niall, un secondo prima che quello tornasse alla sua precedente occupazione.

La prima cosa che Zayn notò non appena varcò la porta fu che era accesa l’aria condizionata. Il fresco gli intaccò subito pelle e vestiti ed un po’ si pentì di aver accettato la proposta di Liam perché non era ancora completamente asciutto, anzi. Si sarebbe sicuramente buscato un raffreddore, oppure un mal di gola, oppure qualcos’altro di ancora peggiore. La seconda cosa che notò, invece, fu la stoffa della maglietta rossa leggermente appiccicata alla schiena del biondo cenere a causa del sudore. I suoi occhi si spostarono poi sulla nuca, coperta dall’asciugamano, sopra al quale però si scorgevano bene i capelli corti e bagnati, sempre a causa del sudore.

« Immagino che tu non faccia palestra – o comunque attività fisica – a giudicare dal tuo fisico mingherlino » disse Liam, mentre procedeva spedito per la palestra. Il suo non era un rimprovero o una presa in giro o altro, ma una semplicissima osservazione.

« Esatto » commentò Zayn, « Però vado sempre sullo skateboard ».

« Potresti insegnarmi ad usarlo, un giorno. Così potrei fingere di essere un tipo tosto, anche se non credo sia una cosa che mi possa riuscire bene ».

Il biondo cenere ridacchiò, così come il moro, mentre prendeva posto su un macchinario per allenare le braccia. Lo skater, dal canto suo, si sedette su quello adiacente, con l’intento di starci seduto e basta. Fissò il pavimento, come se ci fosse qualcosa di estremamente interessante lì sopra, mentre l’altro faceva tre serie da quindici, cercando di non prestare attenzione ai sospiri accentuati e di fatica che lasciavano le labbra di Liam. Dopo che ebbe finito, il surfista si spostò in un angolo un po’ nascosto della palestra dove, a terra, c’erano due tappetini blu. Si tolse l’asciugamano da intorno al collo e lo stese sopra uno di essi, prima di stendercisi sopra a sua volta.

« Mi mancano solo gli addominali, poi ho finito per oggi » fece, mentre si portava le mani dietro la testa. « Mi aiuteresti tenendomi fermi i piedi? »

Zayn s’inginocchiò, poi gli mise entrambe le mani sui piedi ed esercitò quel tanto di pressione che bastava perché quelli rimanessero ben incollati al pavimento. Liam fece i suoi addominali senza alcuna fatica, fatta eccezione per gli ultimi di ogni serie, sorridendo al moro ogni volta che incrociava il suo sguardo.

« Ora è il tuo turno » annunciò poi, rimettendosi in piedi.

« Cosa?! » strillò lo skater, così forte che quelle poche persone presenti oltre a loro si voltarono nella loro direzione.

« Stenditi, avanti. E fai un po’ di addominali, mentre ti tengo fermi i piedi ».

Il moro avrebbe voluto ribattere e dire che lui, gli addominali, non li voleva fare. Alla fine, però, si stese comunque sul tappetino.

« Devi mettere le mani dietro la testa » gli fece notare Liam, dato che quelle si trovavano ancora stese lungo i fianchi.

Zayn fece come gli era stato detto, seppure non fosse molto d’accordo. Ancora se lo ricordava da quando andava a scuola quanto non gli piacesse fare gli addominali o qualunque tipo di attività fisica in generale. Si tirò su una volta, poi due, poi tre, sempre guardando il biondo cenere dritto negli occhi. Fu alla quarta volta, in cui si diede più spinta rispetto alle precedenti, che arrivò a sfiorare le labbra di Liam con le proprie, in un contatto brevissimo, ma cercato e voluto. Il surfista arrossì, colto alla sprovvista. Poi avvenne tutto in un battito di ciglia: le mani di Liam si staccarono dai suoi piedi e l’istante dopo gli era steso sopra e lo stava baciando, come se non ci fosse nessun altro a parte loro in quella palestra. Le bocche si sfioravano dolcemente, incastrandosi alla perfezione tra loro. I cuori battevano come pazzi nei rispettivi petti, cozzando violentemente contro le gabbie toraciche, quasi volessero scappare da quel mucchio di ossa in cui erano rinchiusi. Alla fine del bacio le mani tremavano, i respiri erano affannati e le labbra gonfie ed arrossate. Si sorrisero a vicenda, poi Liam si tirò in piedi e aiutò Zayn a fare lo stesso.

« Direi che per oggi basta con l’allenamento » farfugliò il biondo cenere. « Vieni, vado a farmi una doccia ».

Il moro aggrottò le sopracciglia all’udire la parola ‘ _doccia_ ’, dopodiché venne letteralmente trascinato dal surfista – il quale gli teneva una mano calda intorno al polso magro – verso quelli che dovevano essere gli spogliatoi. Si sedette su una panca accanto al muro ed appoggiò la schiena alla parete, buttando la testa all’indietro e socchiudendo gli occhi, mentre Liam tirava fuori dal gigantesco borsone nero da palestra l’occorrente per fare la doccia e cominciava a svestirsi. Zayn si smosse dalla sua posizione solo quando sentì aprirsi il getto dell’acqua, segno che il biondo cenere si era già chiuso in uno dei cubicoli dall’altra parte dello spogliatoio e che lui, essendo troppo occupato a tenere la testa reclinata all’indietro, non era riuscito a vedere _niente_. Dopo poco, nell’aria si diffuse un fresco odore di bagnoschiuma, insieme ad un leggero fischiettare, attutito dallo scrosciare dell’acqua. Guardandosi intorno, ora che era solo, il moro si accorse che l’accappatoio di Liam si trovava abbandonato su una panca. Deglutì, poi si alzò e si avvicinò al cubicolo dentro al quale l’altro si trovava.

« Liam » lo chiamò a voce alta, in modo da superare il rumore dell'acqua, « Liam! »

« Sì? » il surfista interruppe il suo fischiettare per rispondere, « Cosa c’è? »

Zayn prese un bel respiro. « Hai dimenticato di prendere l’accappatoio ».

« Lo so, Zayn. Lo so » rispose Liam, con un tono molto da _“Lo so e l’ho fatto di proposito_ ”.

Dieci minuti più tardi, l’acqua venne chiusa in maniera definitiva.

« Zayn, mi passi l’accappatoio? »

Lo skater prese l’oggetto d’interesse tra le mani. Bussò con le nocche alla porta di plastica verdognola del cubicolo della doccia e poi attese. Il surfista aprì appena uno spiraglio e gli porse una mano, alla quale il moro affidò l’accappatoio, reprimendo quella parte del suo cervello che gli stava esplicitamente gridando di spalancare la porta ed infilarsi lì dentro con Liam.

Un paio di minuti dopo, il biondo cenere uscì da dentro il cubicolo, l’accappatoio legato in vita ed il cappuccio, che gli arrivava quasi fin sopra gli occhi, sulla testa. Prese posto sulla panca accanto al borsone e, con i piedi incrociati all’altezza delle caviglie, frizionò i capelli bagnati. Zayn si sedette al suo fianco e Liam si voltò verso lui, sfilandosi il cappuccio dalla testa. Il moro, vedendolo così, ebbe per un attimo l’impressione di essere tornato a quel sabato pomeriggio di appena una settimana prima, in cui si erano conosciuti in spiaggia per pura casualità; i capelli era disordinati e gli ricadevano sulla fronte proprio come quel giorno. Gli si avvicinò ancora un po’ di più, gli occhi neri fissi sulle sue labbra dischiuse, e poi lo baciò, prendendogli il viso tra le mani. Senza nemmeno sapere come, finì per ritrovarsi seduto sopra le sue gambe lunghe e toniche.

« Anche qui adesso? »

La voce di Niall, scocciata, li interruppe. Dal suo tono di voce era facilmente intuibile che li avesse visti baciarsi anche prima in palestra – dal suo posto alla scrivania si aveva una panoramica completa della stanza, del resto.

« Insomma, prendetevi una camera e placate i vostri spiriti bollenti! » borbottò, quasi fosse una pentola di fagioli sul fuoco, sventolando il pacco di salviette di carta che aveva in mano. Poi sparì per gli affari suoi, lasciando Liam e Zayn a ridacchiare tra loro, non senza un po’ di palese imbarazzo.

 

* * *

 

Dal giorno della palestra, erano trascorse quasi tre settimane e, per tutto quell’arco di tempo, Liam e Zayn non si erano più visti, né per loro volere, né per caso. Per meglio dire, il moro avrebbe voluto rivedere il biondo cenere per parlare con lui di quanto accaduto ma, evidentemente, il biondo cenere non era della stessa idea, perché sembrava letteralmente sparito dalla circolazione.

Era una tarda mattinata, il sole era alto nel cielo in compagnia di qualche nuvola sparsa qua e là, e lo skater stava passeggiando lungo il bordo della strada di un quartiere residenziale, con la testa bassa, gli auricolari infilati nelle orecchie e le mani affondate nelle tasche degli skinny neri. La suola degli anfibi sbatteva contro il cemento, creando un rumore sordo che lui però non poteva sentire. All’improvviso alzò lo sguardo, come se qualcuno glielo avesse suggerito, e quello che i suoi occhi videro non gli piacque per niente: ad una cinquantina di metri da dove si trovava, Liam e Bethany era seduti su un piccolo muretto, molto più vicino l’uno all’altra di quanto avrebbero fatto due semplici amici. Per non parlare del braccio di lui, che le avvolgeva la vita e la teneva stretta contro di sé. Zayn storse il naso ed arricciò le labbra, schifato da quello che i suoi occhi stavano vedendo. Poi si spostò con nonchalance dietro ad un albero posto alla sua destra e vi rimase finché Bethany non venne chiamata dentro casa da quella che doveva essere sua madre, vista la somiglianza che c’era tra loro. Ringraziò il cielo, perché non avrebbe resistito un attimo di più a spiarli in quella maniera senza intervenire.

Sparita la bionda dalla circolazione, Liam iniziò a camminare un completa solitudine. Il moro si affrettò a seguirlo, rimanendo a debita distanza per non farsi scoprire – non subito, almeno. Dato che il surfista aveva le gambe più lunghe delle sue ed aveva una camminata più spedita, lo skater dovette accelerare il passo un paio di volte per non perderlo di vista. Quando lo vide svoltare nel vialetto di una piccola villetta ad un piano, e riconobbe il suo sgangherato pick-up parcheggiato davanti al garage, si fermò. Il biondo cenere continuò invece per la sua strada, finché non arrivò sotto al portico. Solo a quel punto si voltò verso Zayn e lo guardò serio.

« Hai finito di pedinarmi? » gli domandò. Il suo tono era freddo, distaccato, e il moro sentì il cuore gelarsi: quello non era il Liam che aveva conosciuto, quello era tutta un’altra persona.

« Sembra che questo sia l’unico modo per riuscire a trovarti » gli rispose Zayn. Mosse poi un paio di passi avanti ed imboccò il vialetto. « Ho bisogno di parlarti ».

« Non abbiamo niente da dirci ».

Lo skater si sentì un po’ morire di fronte a quelle parole. Incurvò la schiena ed incassò la testa nelle spalle, continuando però ad avanzare finché non si trovarono l’uno di fronte all’altro.

« Il fatto che tu stia frequentando Bethany dopo avermi fatto comprendere che non ti interessava e, soprattutto, dopo avermi baciato qualche settimana fa ti sembra niente? »

« Non sono affari tuoi quello che faccio, Zayn ».

« Lo sono, Liam! Lo sono! » esclamò il moro. « Non puoi baciare qualcuno, sparire dalla circolazione, e iniziare a frequentare qualcun altro così di punto in bianco! Non puoi giocare con le persone in questa maniera ».

« Io non sto giocando con nessuno e continuo a credere che non abbiamo niente da dirci. Quindi, se vuoi scusarmi... » e il biondo gli voltò le spalle, infilando le chiavi nella serratura della porta.

« No, non ti scuso... Non ti voglio scusare! Ah, e sai cosa? Vaffanculo! » strillò Zayn con tutto il fiato che aveva in corpo. « Vaffanculo, perché sei un coglione se credi di avere il diritto di fare davvero una cosa come questa! »

Liam lasciò cadere le braccia lungo i fianchi, dopo quella frase. La verità, sbattuta in faccia in quella maniera, faceva male.

« Li ho visti i muscoli della tua schiena, sai? Li ho visti come si irrigidiscono quando lei nasconde il viso nel tuo collo e ride, oppure quando si stringe a te. E ho visto anche che lei è seriamente interessata a te – così come lo sono io – e che tu, invece, non lo sei. Quindi vaffanculo ancora una volta, perché stai giocando sia con me che con lei ».

« Zayn, seriamente... Non abbiamo nulla da dirci. Meglio che tu te ne vada ».

Il biondo cenere aprì la porta di casa ed entrò ma, prima che potesse richiuderla alle sue spalle, il moro scattò ed infilò un piede tra quella e lo stipite. Entrò poi a sua volta ed entrambi lì si fissarono per un paio di minuti senza dire nulla. Alla fine, Liam si avvicinò a Zayn. Quest’ultimo alzò una mano per portarla alla sua guancia e l’accarezzò appena, mentre si schiariva la voce.

« Dovresti smettere di raccontare tutte queste stronzate. Prima di tutto a te stesso e poi anche agli altri » disse dolcemente lo skater, con gli occhi fissi nei suoi. « Nella vita accadono cose che forse non vogliamo, cose che non riusciamo a controllare… Ma non è non affrontandole che si risolvono, Liam. Chiudi gli occhi ed immaginati per un attimo sulla tua tavola da surf, nel mezzo dell’oceano. Ci sei? Ecco, ora immagina l’arrivo di un’onda violenta, anomala forse. Cosa fai? Scappi oppure l’affronti? »

« L’affronto, sono un surfista » rispose il biondo cenere.

« Ecco, vedi? Vedi che lo sai anche da te qual è la cosa più giusta da fare? »

Gli occhi di Liam si aprirono per un attimo e poi si richiusero quando le sue labbra si attaccarono a quelle di Zayn. Lo spinse gentilmente contro il muro e lo incastrò lì, tra la vernice bianca ed il suo corpo. Gli accarezzò le guance, il collo, le spalle, le braccia; strinse le mani tra le sue. Poi lo sollevò da terra, prendendolo dal retro delle cosce, e lo portò in camera, dove si stesero entrambi sul letto. Il biondo cenere lo sovrastò e si dedicò al suo collo, lasciando piccole macchie umide e rossastre sulla sua pelle d’ambra. Mentre gli sfilava la canotta nera, si rese conto che il moro, per lui, rientrava proprio in quella categoria di cose che ti capitano nell’arco della vita e che tu non puoi controllare. Un po’ come un’onda anomala per un surfista, alla fine dei conti.

Zayn ribaltò le posizioni e non perse tempo: s’inginocchiò tra le gambe di Liam e gli slacciò i pantaloni, tirandoli poi giù fino alle ginocchia insieme ai boxer in un solo colpo. Tutto quello che voleva fare era travolgerlo con quello strano sentimento che provava nei suoi confronti e che ancora non sapeva descrivere completamente. E il biondo cenere si voleva far travolgere perché percepiva la stessa cosa, nonostante avesse cercato di tenerla nascosta. Il surfista sarebbe sempre stato vittima dello skater, la sua personale onda anomala perché, appunto, era anomala ed impossibile da domare, al contrario di tutte le altre. Prese il suo membro tra le mani e lo pompò, godendo degli ansimi e dei gemiti che lasciavano le sue labbra, finché non poté sostituire le mani con la proprio bocca. Fu a quel punto che si divertì sul serio, soprattutto osservandolo contorcersi per via di un movimento di lingua oppure del momento in cui decideva di incavare le guance. Si staccò da lui quando quello iniziò a spingersi con il bacino contro la sua bocca, segno che l’orgasmo gli si stava facendo sempre più vicino.

Liam lo prese per le spalle e lo tirò su, per baciarlo di nuovo. Se lo strinse addosso il più possibile, così tanto che entrambi ebbero la sensazione di soffocare. Ma sarebbero tutti e due soffocati con piacere, in quella maniera lì. Lasciò che si stendesse nuovamente sul letto e l’aiutò a svestirsi. Gli morse il mento, mentre gli stringeva possessivamente i fianchi. Lo preparò con cura ed attenzione, sincronizzando i movimenti della mano con quelli del bacino del moro. Le gambe di Zayn tremavano appena ogni volta che colpiva oppure sfiorava il suo punto. Entrò in lui in una sola volta e gli baciò lo stomaco con gentilezza. La sua onda anomala l’aveva appena travolto sul serio, facendolo finire in acqua. Ora toccava a lui lottare con tutte le sue forse per risalire in superficie e non affogare.

Quando il biondo cenere gli baciò il collo, lo skater girò la testa verso sinistra per dargli maggiore accesso ed i suoi occhi si fermarono sullo specchio posto sull’anta dell’armadio. Non era solo per il modo in cui Liam gli stava sopra, oppure il modo in cui si muoveva contro e dentro di lui, con la schiena leggermente arcuata, che gli piaceva. Era anche il modo in cui apparivano insieme, con le rispettive differenze fisiche che sembravano compensarsi a vicenda tra loro.

Continuarono fino allo sfinimento, fino al momento in cui i muscoli tremavano così tanto da render loro impossibile fare qualunque altra cosa. Liam non uscì subito da lui, almeno non prima di aver catturato la bocca del moro con la propria ancora una volta. Poi gli si distese accanto e lo guardò: le guance arrossate, il petto che si alzava ed abbassava, seguendo un ritmo del tutto irregolare, i capelli scarmigliati. E, guardandolo dopo averci fatto sesso per la prima volta, comprese che non gli sarebbe più importata la quantità delle onde che sarebbe riuscito a domare insieme alla sua tavola da surf, perché la più grande, la più indomabile, la più meravigliosa e la più anomala di tutte, per lui, sarebbe sempre e comunque rimasto Zayn.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *  
> Tagliare: termine con cui si indica la tecnica che permette di surfare la parete dell’onda non ancora franta.
> 
> **  
> Leash: cavo elastico che unisce la poppa della tavola alla caviglia del surfista. Serve ad evitare di perdere la tavola dopo una caduta, mentre l'elasticità del cavo evita pericolosi traumi da strattonamento alla gamba del surfista.
> 
> ***  
> Il personaggio di Bethany prende volutamente spunto da Bethany Hamilton, surfista statunitense conosciuta per essere sopravvissuta ad un attacco da parte di uno squalo, in cui ha perso il braccio sinistro. Esiste un film che racconta la sua vicenda, “Soul Surfer”, tratto dal libro autobiografico “Soul Surfer: A True Story of Faith, Family, and Fighting to Get Back on the Board”. (Personalmente, vi consiglio di vedere il film.)


End file.
